The Beloved Mortal of Damon
by Malena Salvatore
Summary: The coveted vampire Damon Salvatore has to face the worst and pathetic problem of his life. This problem goes away when he mets Isabella Swan, a beutiful mortal, that seems to be involved in a loving depression and secrets. Together, they will find the solution to their problems.
1. Miserable Vampire

Three years without any result. Three years with this big problem that seemed impossible. It seemed more than impossible because Damon Salvatore couldn't have this kind of problems. Not him.

Damon looked at the naked body of a woman in his bed. What was her name? Andrea? Carla? Who cared? He didn't have the chance to enjoy it. If he couldn't have a damned erection how he supposed to enjoy? Last night he sexually satisfied the girl and after that drinking her blood. Now, he had to deal with her screams of fear and then erase her memories … or kill her.

He took a shower and dressed himself. The woman was slowly waking up, gesturing pain. She sat on the bed, and then took her hands at her neck were two red wounds ached. Desperately, she looked at Damon and he didn't have the patience this time. He didn't want another toy, to feed himself; like Andy was. The memory made him upset, and without mercy killed the woman in his bed.

"Another one, Damon?" Stefan asked, scowling.

Damon had the weak, naked body in his arms, ready to throw away.

"It's not of you business." he grumbled, while he was going outside.

Stefan was thankful because Elena wasn't there; the scene would make her shocked. But Stefan was also very worried about his brother, something weird was going on with Damon … or perhaps was just Damon being Damon.

After throwing the young body away, Damon started his usual routine of sit in the room and drink Bourbon. He drank the Bourbon to drown the embarrassment of the lasts three years. He couldn't have a damned erection! What was the problem with him? Since when this started? And why? He have had sex with the most beautiful women … and nothing. It wasn't normal. And he could tell no one.

His sensible ears heard the chirp of the door. Probably, it was Stefan again. But the sound of heels made him turn around and he saw Katherine. The woman which he fell in love with, now caused revulsion on him.

"Honestly, I am surprised." the slender figure of Katherine was getting closer.

"Go away, Katherine." Damon grumbled.

"Oh, don't be such a grump, honey. But … I must to say that I understand. The fact that you cannot have an erection is not for least." she purred, and sat beside him, stroking his chest with her long-delicate fingers.

"How the hell do you know that?"

"I have read your thoughts since four miles away. You are weak, lastly."

 _Weak? He was drinking human blood more than ever._

"Perhaps, I can fix you." Katherine murmured, getting closer to Damon's lips.

"What do you want Katherine?" Damon stood up, and grabbed his leather jacket, ready to go away.

"I am bored, Damon." she grinned with amusement.

"Go away and find a human toy. That's what I do." Damon replied, and without saying anything else he got out of the house. Katherine could wait. She always was a problem; always manipulating, a miserable vampire of five hundreds years without life, that only reminded him that he also was miserable. She was the biggest disappointment that Damon had. Perhaps, everything started the night that Katherine told Damon that she didn't love him anymore, and that she preferred Stefan. Perhaps that was the night in which Damon's erection problem started. He was extremely frustrated.

He made his way to the Grill where maybe he would drink in peace. Perhaps no one would bother him again. And the grill didn't match with is mood. It was Friday, and the grill seemed so full of life and happiness; the music was loud and the people talked with a smile. Damon wanted to kill all the persons in the room, yet he sat in the bar and asked for a Brandi.

A few seats forward something called his attention. It was a girl. Brown- long hair, and very pale skin, he had a perfect view of her profile; upturned nose and full lips. _Nah! For what?_ Another one?, like Stefan said. Another one that he should kill after not having any result. He heard when she called to the waiter and asked him for a cup of Bourbon. God! She didn't fit there at all. It was more than obvious that she has never been in a place like that. But, damn! She smelled so good! The girl seemed to notice that someone was staring at her because she looked at Damon, curiously. And he had the chance to catch more of her. Her eyes were chocolate brown as her hair, and the neck … he was anxious to insert his sharped teeth on it. A little below, the curve of her breasts was extended round and firm covered by a red sweater.

He got closer to her, with the hunter air that was typical of him. Hum … yes! Today he will have fun … or another disappointment.

"Hello, my name is Damon." he introduced himself, while her chocolate gaze was cautious on him.

"Oh! Hi, I am Bella." she raised her eyebrows and smiled.

"Why don't you like Isabella? It sounds so much better to me." he murmured, amused.

The girl blushed furiously. How did he know?

"If you l-like it." she answered, biting her lip. Damon wanted to bite that lip. He was desiring her badly. It was a good start.

"So, Isabella, are you from here? I never saw you in the town."

"No, I am from Forks, actually."

"Forks? Ugh! Sounds awful; it never stops raining." Damon twisted his mouth.

The waiter left the Brandi in front of Isabella, and she seemed afraid to drink it.

"Have you ever drink a Brandi?" Damon asked, smiling. The innocence of her was … adorable.

"Actually … no, I never drink alcohol. I don't even know how I got here. I just wanted to get out of the town." Isabella breathed deeply.

There was something about her, Damon thought. She seemed interesting somehow … and he was more than sure that she would be in his bed that night.

"Problems in the paradise?" Damon asked, interested.

"Excuse me?" she frowned, not understanding.

"Problem with the man that stole your heart?"

A smile was extended in her lips. "It was really good way to ask if I am in a relationship."

He smiled languidly.

"Well … I had to do it in a decent way, but I see that I have failed miserably."

Isabella looked at him, observing his beautiful factions. He was extremely handsome; the most beautiful human that she ever saw. He was tall, dark-haired, and with beautiful blue eyes. She was in front of an international model, no doubt. Yet, he was young he didn't looked like a teenager.

"How old are you?"

"I am twenty-five. I am old, already." he laughed, the phrase was funny for him. "What about you? Do I have the right to do things with you and not being in jail?"

The girl flushed, awkwardly. And Damon smiled even more, enjoying her embarrassment.

"I am eighteen, so … yes, you can have your conscious clean."

A sexy beat started to sound in the grill, the lights were turned off while reflectors of different colors enlightened the room. People started to dance, at the beat of the music.

"You want to dance?" Damon tended his pale hand to the girl … his new victim.


	2. Blood in the sheets

**Warning** : This story contains high sexual conent. If you are too sensible or you don't like this things, please, don't read.

* * *

Bella stared at Damon's hand, nervously. She never had been good in dances. She was clumsy and uncoordinated.

"I am not a really good dancer." she pursed her lips into a timid smile.

"It's easy. No one is that bad in dance. It will be fun, come on!" Damon insisted earning another dubious look of the girl. "Come on! Drink the bourbon, it will help you to relax."

Bella's conscientious made a review. She ran from Forks that Friday to have a little bit of fun; a new air. She ran away from her house and father wanting a change for her. She didn't want to be anymore in that miserable depression. Edward wasn't coming back … never. She had to forget about him completely, for good. She had to left behind the oh- so- shy Bella that wasn't capable of dancing. Now, she was in Mystic Falls, a town of Virginia, in a bar; and in front of this beautiful man whom was inviting her to dance. She couldn't refuse to this opportunity. With a deep breath, she took the glass of bourbon and drank it ignoring the burning in her throat, she took Damon's hand, whom lead her into the sensual dance.

Five songs and 7 glasses of Bourbon later, Bella was dancing like never before. She was moving with experts and relaxed movements of sensuality. Damon danced next to her, trying to get her even closer to his body. He didn't want her to escape; he had something to try first. He wanted her enough drunk to make the way to his bed easy and without any hesitation, but at the same time he wanted her enough sober to enjoy. An unexpected move took him by surprise: she started to rub her butt against him, as the beat of the music matched perfectly.

"Isabella." Damon whispered in her ear, smelling her sweet scent. She was delicious; her skin smelled like strawberries and flowers, and he had to reject the feeling of biting her and suck her blood. Damon caressed her hair, that was the same silky. In another unexpected move, she rubbed her behind against his pelvis …. and he couldn't believe what was happening! He felt the blood working in his system, in that specific part of his anatomy, making his cock to raise up hardly. An erection! He was having a damned erection! Finally!

He thanked to Isabella in his mind, and his hands took her waist, making her butt rub against him even more. He was happy, exited, and anxious for fucking her. He didn't know if Isabella noticed his erection— _probably she was to_ _o_ _drunk_. He slowly caressed the curve of her breasts, hearing a weak moaning of her part. He felt himself even harder. This simple human girl made him harder than anyone else ever.

"Isabella, let's get out of here, honey." his voice sounded so sensual, and slowly his hand toured to the beginning of her center, his long fingers almost touching her clitoris over the jeans.

She made an affirmation sound. Damon smiled darkly.

Damon's mouth covered Isabella in every possible way. He kissed her neck, chin, cheeks and her soft lips. His hands caressed her butt, hips, and waist. He couldn't record when was the last time that he was that horny. The girl's essence overwhelmed all of his senses, driving him crazy. He grabbed her behind, raising her up, without stopping the sensual dance of his tongue in her mouth. A second later, he was with her in his room. Of course, Isabella was too drunk to notice the vampire velocity of Damon in the process. She was only conscious about his hands all over her weak body; she didn't want him to stop touching her.

Damon putted her in his bed, and he fell over her in astride. He took a moment to observe her. Her eyes were closed and a languid smile spread on her lips. She was enjoying, and for some reason he cared about it. Slowly and still gazing at her, took off her red sweater, revealing her flat stomach and her firm breasts. She wasn't wearing a bra. Damon moaned by the surprise. Her breasts were small but enough for his entertainment. He got closer, and slowly passing his tongue around one hard nipple, his other hand took care of the other one. Isabella sighed at every master lick that he gave, and unconsciously passed her hands through Damon's hair.

Her body was burning by desire. She could feel all of her intern muscles being deliciously contracted when Damon introduced her entire breast in his mouth, sucking it, making her twist. She moaned loudly and suddenly was overwhelmed by a strong orgasm, that made her pull gently Damon's hair.

Damon felt a pleasurable heat in his chest. He was proud. This girl was extremely sensible under his touch. He realized that he was delighted by her pleasure. He would make her come as many times as he wished. He got apart of her breasts and started to took off her jeans, revealing long-creamy legs. Her white panties were extremely wet, and he gently caressed that sensible zone. He was sure, that if he would keep going she would come again. It was in that moment when he noticed that he was still wearing clothes. He stood up and quickly removed all of his clothes; completely naked and ready. He was more than ready. The vampire was suffering of pleasure.

Back again in the bed, slide off Isabella's wet panties, where her pink and hot pussy was ready to be fucked. _Finally!_ , he thought. He spread her long legs, and in one agile move, thrust into her. He stood quiet, overwhelmed by the sensation of being sucked by a hundred hot tongues. He had forgotten how good was being inside of a woman's cavity. Furthermore, this woman was extremely tight. He started to move slowly, sensually, and putted one of her legs over his shoulder. This angle gave him more profundity, inviting him to go faster, and faster, deeper and deeper, harder and harder. He was panting, feeling himself so close, and Isabella cried of pleasure, almost with pain.

"Ahhhh!" she cried. A hard-powerful thrust. "God! Damon!" another hard thrust. "Ahhh! God!" she came hard, tightening Damon in her walls. And with this he came in a massive way, gasping.

The girl was shaking, yet her weak body seemed in some kind of way relaxed in the bed. He got out of her, still panting, and lied beside her. For the first time in a long time, he was satisfied and sleepy. With the sheets covered their naked bodies, looked at her one more time, as he reflected. He didn't have had a night like this since three years or more. This was some kind of miracle. He still couldn't believe it; it was too good to be true. As the vampire turned in the bed to turn off the light, he saw the red stain in the white sheets. Blood! Damon didn't remember drinking her blood, either heard her complaining about pain. The reality took him out of that bubble of pleasure, making him gasp by the revelation. Isabella was a virgin.


	3. Victim

Damon threw the glass of bourbon against the wall and left out a groan of impotence. He felt weak, restless, and miserable. Since two weeks Isabella left and since she left his problem came back. The morning after that wonderful night Isabella was confused and lost, and insisted in going home as soon as possible. Damon had been thoughtful and couldn't do anything else than let her go; he was convinced that his problem was fixed, so he didn't need her anymore. How wrong he was!

After three days his desire for sex grew stronger and decided to look for a nice girl.

That night he found himself at one bar in Seattle, and he chose a beautiful blonde girl, whom was nothing more but delicate and fine. The girl reminded him to Isabella, somehow, there was some kind of similarity in the manners of innocence. Yet, when the moment came, the vampire anatomy was flaccid and miserable. He was so shocked and disappointed that compelled the girl to take a taxi and leave.

And basically, the same process with his other trials. Every night a different woman, yet every night the same result. What was the problem? Everything was fine a couple of nights ago. What was the difference in that night that made him work so well?

The image of Isabella came constantly to his mind, though, the memory of her features were blurred, as if she was some kind of daydream that now the vampire could barely record. Damon remembered her long-brown hair and eyes, and the very-pale-silky skin that smelled like cream and berries. He felt himself as an idiot for letting her go.

How he could possibly find this girl again? What did she have that the others didn't have? He was frustrated today more than the three following years of eternal suffering.

"What is wrong with you?" Alaric asked to Damon. They were sitting in the bar now, at the grill, drinking bourbon at 10 am.

"Everything." Damon smiled bitterly.

"Have you been feeding well?" his friend whispered, making reference to the blood. "You look pissed off."

"I am. Honestly, nothing makes sense anymore."

"Problems in the paradise?" Alaric said amused.

The phrase reminded him when he talked to Isabella for the first time. Ah! If he only could go back in time and compel her to stay with him.

Alaric raised his eyebrows at Damon, and the vampire didn't do more than sight heavily. No one knew about his erection problem, not even Alaric; he knew that his human friend would laugh at his face. He didn't want more humiliation.

"Let's say that I met this girl, and … it was stuff of one night, but now I want to see her again." Damon explained vaguely.

"And?"

"What do you mean with _And_? That's it!" he finished and drank the last drop in the glass.

"Go find her." Alaric replied with enthusiasm.

"Hell no!" Damon seemed almost horrified. "I think that she lives in Forks or something like that, I don't really remember. Besides, I would go there and say what?"

"You are acting like a fifteen-year old, Salvatore." Alaric laughed.

"Shut up." Damon hissed. _A fifteen year old?_ He was about to turn two hundred years old.

"Just go there, find the girl, compel her and fuck her, and that's it." Alaric said, and his hazel eyes were carefree and bold. _And think that this man was a teacher._ "You are Damon Salvatore, it shouldn't be a problem for you."

But it wasn't that simple for Damon. He thought that was pathetic go to Forks only to look for this girl. He wasn't even sure that it had been real. What if he had imagined all? What if his mind created Isabella as an act of desperation? He started to doubt of himself at such a point that belived he was crazy. _A crazy and miserable vampire, whose cock can not get up,_ he thought.

He had to, at least, try. For sure, Forks was a small town and it would be easy to recognize her essence. Isabella, real or not, was his only solution.

"I'll go find her." he declared, and took the keys of the car.

"Now?" Alaric said surprised. "Hey man, I didn't really mean it."

Too late, Damon was already mentally prepared for a trip of three or maybe more hours to Forks. A place where rain never stopped.

…

Isabella left out a sight of relief while she sat in the cafeteria table with her friends. It had been a long school journey, and the last hour in math class had been extremely bored and painful. It was finally Friday and she planned to stay at home, drinking coffee and reading until late hours, while Charlie will spend the night in Billy's house.

She would be delighted to visit Billy and see Jacob. But Jacob left since two months ago, leaving her alone, like Edward did. Just that Edward left since six months ago, but the pain was more tolerable now.

A part of her believed that she was better since the aventure in Mystic Falls, yet she was also very confused and disappointed of herself. She had lost her virginity with a man that she barely knew, and she barely could record the event. It was the classic mistake the girl in the books made, then they fell in love with the guy that seemed to be a classic womanizer.

She stopped her thoughts and recorded Damon. It was the most beautiful human she ever saw, enough handsome to make her believe that he wasn't a human. Yet, Damon didn't posses the kind of beauty that Edward and the Cullens did. Damon beauty was beyond the perfect or supernatural; there was such a sensuality in him that was hard to forget. Her tights were pressed together by the memory. She had been lucky … very lucky.

"Hey, Arizona, want to hang out tonight?" Mike Newton asked in a casual tone.

Bella got flushed and coughed embarrassed. Her hormones betrayed her in public, for the sixteenth time in the week, while she was thinking in Damon. She hoped that no one had notice that.

"Where?" she feigned interest only by courtesy to Mike.

Bella was happy that Mike got used to the idea of being friends and no more than that. The boy had been really annoying the first months; insisted constantly in going out on a date, and Bella couldn't do more than reject him as gently as she could.

"Yeah, come on Bella! Let's go and watch a movie, all of us together." Jessica Stanley said with fake sympathy. Bella frowned at her. _What was her problem?_

"I definitely want to see a romantic one." Angela commented smiling.

"Come on, Arizona, have fun for once." Eric gave her a cool-friendly smile.

Everybody in the table were witness of Bella depression after Edward Cullen left. It was obvious that she was very sad. She didn't seem to be sleeping well: there were dark circles under her eyes, the face was very pale and languid; she had lost weight. Angela really appreciated Isabella, more than anyone in the school, and they quite imagined what she was going trough.

"Fine." she sighed resigned.

…

"We really have to watch this movie?" Angela asked, with a tone of hope in her serene voice.

"Ang, we have been waiting for this movie for so long!" Eric replied.

Angela looked at Bella with a look that said everything. Bella tried not to laugh at Angela facial expression. At the distance, Mike and Jessica came with sweets and popcorn in their hands.

"Do we buy the tickets?" Bella proposed, trying to sound animated. Eric was agree and the five walked toward the box-office. As they walked Bella started to search for her money in her pockets, and by taking a few more steps her back crashed with something and the legs failed her. She was mentally prepared for her butt to hit the floor, but some arms kept her safe. Someone was holding her from the back.

She turned her head to see the face of her savior and her eyes widened.

"Damon!"

He turned her to be face to face, yet his arms didn't go apart, they were still firm around her waist. Her chest was tightly against his, making her breasts deliciously to hurt by the pressure. Damon shivered when pleasure started to attack his body. Her body was so close to him, giving a warm and nice sensation, plus, her smell was delicious. Damn it! He should had fed before coming. She smelled too well.

"A time without seeing you, Isabella." his voice intense and deep made her forget about every single person in the room.

"How … er … what are you doing here?" she asked surprised as she noticed that her body temperature had risen awkwardly. Damon noticed the new pink color in her cheeks. He felt proud. Everything was going more than well.

"I was bored and I thought that I would find something interesting here" his smile was irresistible ",and I see that I wasn't wrong." he gazed at her from head to toe, as if he were eating her with the eyes.

She blushed furiously while her mind was spinning with confusion and a hundred questions. It was way too much coincidence.

"We were about to see a movie … you want to … "

"Bella!" the alluded turned to see Angela that looked at her with disconcert. Was in that moment when she realized that Damon's arms were still wrapping her. She slipped away.

"Hi," Angela smiled timidly at Damon. "They are buying the tickets." she informed, arranging her glasses.

Bella nodded. "Ang, I hope you don't mind but I invited Damon to see the movie with us."

The black haired girl smiled and raised her eyebrows in surprise. "No, of course not. As the matter of fact is a movie for boys, so you would like it." she smiled at Damon.

Damon smiled kindly at her and followed them at the room. Both, Isabella and Damon bought the tickets, and went inside to join the rest. The three pair of eyes inspected curiously at Damon. Jessica was particularly marveled by the new integer; Mike and Eric were distrustful.

Isabella stared at Damon's perfect profile, meanwhile, the screen projected the commercials.

"Are you following me or something?" she whispered.

Damon laughed gloriously. "Perhaps I am."

"Seriously." she smiled nervously. There was something about Damon that resulted dark and mysterious … yet tremendously attractive.

Damon did nothing but stared at her charmingly. He was using his charms to get out of this, as he did with any other situation that involved women.

Bella was puzzled. Of every possible things in the world, she certainly didn't expect to find the guy that she lost her virginity with. She had made the idea she wouldn't see him again. For sure, a man like Damon could have any woman he wanted, she had been just lucky, and never thought that he wanted something serious with her.

Well, perhaps, he didn't want anything with her. Perhaps it was no more than coincidence.

Damon took advantage that she was staring right into his eyes.

"Let's go for a walk."

For one moment she felt herself lost in those ocean-blue eyes, until her brain slowly proccessed what he said.

"But the movie didn't start yet" she blinked at him.

Damon remained speechless. The compulsion didn't work. Was he that weak? Definitely, he had to eat. He painfully felt the heat spreading across his throat. Isabella's blood called him, tempting him, almost like a mockery.

"Yeah, we should wait until the half, at least" he agreed and concentrated his view in the big screen.

….

Bella yawned and rejected the feeling of lying on Damon's shoulder and close her eyes. She observed him for moments, and when he caught her and smiled at her, she looked away embarrassed. That was the only thing that kept her awake. The movie seemed terrible for her, a lot of punches and kicks and blood.

"How about that walk now?" Damon whispered in her ear, making her shiver.

Damon seemed quite interested in that walk. Something deep inside told her not to go . Something was dangerous. But if she wouldn't go it could look rude or frightened.

He took her hand and lead her outside.

"How have you been?" he asked when they were in the sidewalk.

It was night already, and the lights of the commercial shops where the only enlightening the area. Bella putted her hands in her pockets when the cold breeze arrived. She looked at her accompanist and noticed that he was wearing all dark clothes and seemed indifferent to the cold.

"Good. Trying to do well in school."

 _School?,_ Damon thought. Ah! It is true! She was a teenager. Shit! Damon hated teenagers.

"What are you going to do next?"

"What do you mean?" she frowned.

"Are you going to go to college? Will you work?"

For a moment they remained walking in silence. She was lost in her thoughts and he was waiting her answer.

"I don't know."

"Did you ever think about it?"

"Yes. No. Well" her hands went to her forehead and rub it gently, as if with this she could organize her ideas. ", the thing is that since a couple of months something happened that … it made me change the plans that I had." she was honest.

"That happens a lot of times." Damon said. "Some things change and we don't have control on them, and they affect us even if we don't want to." he felt more than identified with his own words.

Bella thought in Alice Cullen, and how her visions could change based in someone else decisions.

"Do you believe in destiny?" she asked, but a second after she felt stupid for that. What kind of conversation was this?

Yet Damon's answer was automatic.

"No."

"Why not?"

He looked forward, toward something that she couldn't see.

"Because I don't like the idea that my existence is based on something that I don't know nor I have control."

Suddenly, for Bella's eyes, Damon seemed to age a lot of years. His gaze was the one of a man who had seen so much and spoke little. Someone who lived too many things to put it in words and try to explain it to a depressed teenager. Then he smiled. A smile that she had never seen before on him or any other person. A smile that said she passed the line, and now she was in a dangerous zone. She looked at the street and realized that the night was darker; they had left behind all those shops that were enlightening the sidewalk. In that moment, she was very conscious she was with a man that hardly she knew in a very dark and lonely night.

"Maybe we should go back." she turned around and started to walk but a hand in her forearm stopped her.

"And you?" he asked and his eyes were dark and lethal. "Do you believe in destiny?

Her heart started to beat quickly and her breath was short.

"Yes." she whispered.

Damon caressed her hair and smiled sinisterly. And then his face started to change: his veins startled under the eyelids, making his gaze diabolic with those reddish-blue eyes. The lips that once sworn to be sensual were now cruel and sharpen teeth threatened to bite.

And a scream of horror boomed in the solitary streets.

* * *

 **What will happen next? Is she going to wake up with Damon, or alone and abandoned? Is she going to remember what happened? Will Damon return to Mystic Falls? Too many questions, yet we are sure about one thing. Bella Swan has no escape, she is Damon's victim now.**


End file.
